1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for scheduling a data channel to support a user equipment (UE) using various bandwidth parts (BWPs) in a next-generation/5G radio access network (hereinafter, referred to as a new radio (NR)).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) has approved the “Study on New Radio Access Technology”, which is a study item for research on next-generation/5G radio access technology. On the basis of such a study item, Radio Access Network Working Group 1 (RAN WG1) has been discussing frame structures, channel coding and modulation, waveforms, and multiple access methods for a new radio (NR). NR is required to be designed not only to provide an improved data transmission rate as compared with that of long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced, but also to satisfy various requirements in detailed and specific usage scenarios.
An enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), massive machine-type communication (mMTC), and ultra reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) are proposed as typical usage scenarios for the NR. In order to meet the requirements of the individual scenarios, it is required to design flexible frame structures when compared to those of LTE/LTE-Advanced.
In particular, when a UE of the NR uses various BWPs, there is an increasing need of setting up a specific and efficient method by which the terminal can schedule a data channel based on the BWPs.